A Queen and al Ghul in Gotham
by Phillipe363
Summary: Just a look into a typical night in Gotham City for Oliver now as the Green Arrow and his wife Nyssa al Ghul, now Batwoman taking down a insane serial rapist.


**Hey guys**

**So, a new story that has been through a few different versions, and I eventually decided to switch out my original pairing idea for using Nyssa instead of Kate Kane. Never been all that impressed with Kate Kane's character in general since DC only looks to keep Kate around for LGBTQ purposes given Kate's been a lesbian since her reintroduction in the spring of 2006. Especially true in the new Batwoman show on the CW.**

**Don't even get me started on the poorly written show of Batwoman that has had the most disliked trailers/promo clips, and been dropping viewing numbers massively since episode 01, given all the feminist male hate/LGBTQ stuff. Plus, that aside very weak storylines, acting or characters don't help any.**

**I've heard rumors of Batwoman may already end up getting canceled, I hope it comes true since that would be sweet.**

**Frankly, Ruby Rose/Kate Kane in the Batwoman show seems more interested in sticking to the male than being a hero.**

**Onto my story well Nyssa is a far more interesting and likable character, not to mention Katrina Law is a better actress then Ruby Rose.**

**I thank Stand with Ward and Queen, Aragorn II Elessar and Bl4ckHunter on their help with this fic.**

**A bit of a quick background for the change in events is Oliver did not run off with Felicity to Ivy Town, but he still did leave Starling City followed by Nyssa. And the two of them have a romantic relationship obviously.**

**The rest of this story's background will be revealed in the story itself.**

**On a side note this not going to be SJW/liberal/modern feminist friendly story so here's your warning. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Gotham City during a rainy night

A man and a woman move silently down a hallway. Oliver Queen is dressed in a dark green jacket made from Kevlar but looks like leather, along with emerald pants of the same material. Black military boots are on the Green Arrow's feet, a wooden recurve bow is in his left hand, with a quiver full of arrows is on Oliver's back. There's a hood attached to the jacket, which is flipped up over his head, and a domino mask over Oliver's eyes.

Meanwhile, Nyssa Queen otherwise known as Batwoman is wearing a black Kevlar bodysuit, which has a dull red bat on her chest, along with a utility belt of a similar color. A black cape extends down from Nyssa's shoulders to her knees and a cowl that covers her head, with two pointed ears on the side.

A few hours earlier Oliver took down Killer Croc who was kidnapping victims and dragging them down to the sewers to hunt for sport, before eating them. Then both of them, took down the Mad Hatter along with Alice following their new robbery schemes. Bruce and Jason were busy dealing with a human trafficking operation down at the docks, alongside Selina.

Currently, Nyssa reflects on how they are going after a serial killer and rapist named Kate Kane who targets men with raping and killing them out of some warped belief as seeing that entire gender as the evilest creation on earth.

The woman first started a few months ago with having killed thirty-two men in her disgusting, deranged quest. Upon unmasking Kate in their last fight who escaped Oliver and her quickly did a background check, following up on a lead from the store to where she purchased a burner phone managed to track the rapist down to this apartment building.

As Oliver and her discovered Nyssa notes Kate Kane started out in woman marches on Washington DC these past few years, and on social media sites filled with minority, fanatical third-wave feminists. Nyssa knows she is going to have some personal satisfaction at taking this insane lady down, and well as a woman herself Kate's actions disgust her on that level too.

Reaching a door, the Green Arrow and Batwoman stop with knowing they've found the right one since the entire door is painted like a rainbow, based off pictures the building manager takes so he can find a certain apartment door easier in case of an emergency which in this city can be everything from a kitchen fire to Joker crashing a balloon filled with laughing gas into it. One reason why there's a gas station at city limits, and a vendor the airport to for free gas masks is because of all the gas attacks by the villains.

Of course, Nyssa reflects on Bruce's tradition of supplying gas masks and, well if there's a little extra money supplied to keep the business running with the owners having a nice retirement package, well then that gets chalked up to accounting errors.

Mind you, a lot of accounting errors given all the private donations from the varying extend members of the family, using the Wayne family fortune, for helping better Gotham by philanthropy. For Oliver and her have access to thousands of years' worth of wealth from Ras al Ghul's fortune, which they use for doing the same.

Very Donald Trump like as Oliver would say in approval as Nyssa reflects with a small grin because she decided to settle into Gotham City for helping protect Gotham and to gain actual roots.

Which given how they left things in Starling City was impossible, Thea hating them both for killing Malcolm which Thea chose Malcolm over her own brother repeatedly, no matter the evil Malcolm did to others or Thea. Diggle hating Oliver for kidnapping Lyla to protect his cover in the League, because if it was any other League member the assassin would have killed Lyla with kidnapping Sara Diggle instead. Eventually, Diggle unable to get over his hate lost Lyla and his daughter when Lyla divorced him for the final time.

Oliver being done with the toxic relationship he had with Felicity left them in a non-talking mode for all the issues they had.

And Laurel sadly got killed in fighting one of Brickwell's men months earlier because only a few months of boxing training is nowhere near the needed skill to be a vigilante on the street. That further left Quentin with a burning hatred towards Oliver.

Upon giving the demon's ring to Talia, since she didn't even want to be Ras al Ghul anymore, she wanted a chance to leave free of all that, is why she decided to follow Oliver once he left Starling City to explore the world. Coming to Gotham City shortly following that eventually Oliver and she decided to settle in with its where they gained a family in well the bat family, as Dick jokingly calls it.

Nyssa's thoughts are brought back to the present by her husband speaking.

"You know I used to like watching a rainbow, especially on Lian Yu," Oliver says quietly.

"I used to enjoy one too, but after it's been turned into well this, I don't think I ever will again" Nyssa replies in disgust.

Upon Oliver notching an arrow with kicking the door in, both vigilantes, see Kate watching the news suddenly bolt up from her chair with grabbing a nearby gun pointing it at them.

"Don't either of you move because this is a motion detected so I drop this, and it sets off bombs buried in this basement sending the whole building up" Kate yells holding up a black device with a red dot.

Neither Oliver nor Nyssa move, however, the Green Arrow still does not lower his weapon with keeping it aimed at the insane woman. Quietly Batwoman pulls out a batarang from the back of a pocket on her belt unseen.

"You know Batwoman you should be joining me, after all, we need to stick it to the man since we shall never leave a man take credit for a woman's work, and don't need them," Kate says.

"Oh, really don't need them? Your alive aren't you, so tells me your mother needed a man once and your types are always overcompensating for something" Nyssa quips.

"And please do us a favor by shutting up" Oliver adds.

Suddenly Oliver fires an arrow sending it right through Kate's hand holding the device, quickly unleashes another arrow into her left knee as Nyssa throws a batarang into the hand holding the gun causing Kane to drop it but leaves the metal object stuck in her hand. Kate falls to the floor screaming in agony.

Walking over Oliver and Nyssa look down at Kate Kane on the floor who is glaring at them full of hate.

"You two are idiots, you could have sent this whole building up killing everybody in it," Kate says.

"No, it wouldn't because we could tell the device you were holding is a TV remote," Oliver says.

"And not a motion detonator, besides scum like you talk big but your too scared of dying" Nyssa adds.

"You know I'll never even get to Blackgate," Kate says while pulling out a knife hidden in a sheath concealed on the back of her pants.

As Kate tries to move Oliver rapidly throws a flechette into her throat causing the rapist to die choking on her own blood, before slumping to the floor lifelessly. Neither Green Arrow nor Batwoman gives all that much concern to her being dead, rather satisfaction Kane won't ever harm anyone else.

"Well Kate was right about one thing; she's not going to Blackgate" Nyssa quips.

Tapping a com piece in his jacket's chest area "Oracle send a tip to Commissioner Gordon so he can send somebody to pick up the body of Kate Kane and let him know that the case is closed" Oliver orders.

"Rodger GA, over and out" Barbara Gordon replies on the coms.

"Let's head home for the night, I think we've done all we can for one evening" Nyssa suggests.

"Agreed, we don't need to burn ourselves out" Oliver replies.

Leaning in Oliver and Nyssa passionately kiss on the lips for a few moments before separating, the words of loving each other does not need to be said aloud given it's clear in their eyes, and their actions.

Running towards a nearby window the Green Arrow and Batwoman both leap out of it sending glass everywhere, before they fire off their respective grapnel devices. A grapnel arrow from Oliver's bow, and the standard grapnel gun used by all the members of the bat family for Nyssa, as they disappear into the cold, rainy night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**For killing Laurel off well I have made this clear in other stories, but I consider Laurel's training to be very poorly done, not to mention rushed. A few months tops training with Ted Grant, a boxer and former vigilante, with late Nyssa for a few weeks at most, is not by any stretch enough training for Laurel to the Black Canary on the streets.**

**Which yes, I know I have a positive reference to President Donald Trump and my response to all you liberal haters is get over it. With how much pure, vile hate that is indescribable from the news media, from members of our own government, to Hollywood, social media, fan fiction, etc. I wanted to put something in a story which is positive because the man for sure gets a whole lot of hate for no good reason.**

**For the store that gives out gas masks at the city limits is well one of those ideas for Gotham City having its own quirks.**

**Decided to use an evil Kate Kane for fun.**

**Until next time**


End file.
